Toggle switches for electrical devices are well known. The actuator portion of a toggle switch is typically made of plastic, and is subject to wear every time the switch is thrown. FIGS. 1-3 are exterior and interior views of a typical toggle lever operated electrical switch 10. A switch body portion 12 contains the switch components which are operated by actuator 15; actuator 15 includes toggle lever 16 extending through a slot in a cover plate 14 which retains the actuator in place and otherwise seals the open top surface of body portion 12. With toggle lever 16 in one position, the switch contacts are separated so that switch 10 is in the OFF position. When the toggle lever 16 is moved to a second position, the switch contacts are made to engage, completing an electrical circuit, so that switch 10 is in the ON position. FIGS. 2 and 3 show the interior of switch body portion 12 in which are placed a stationary spring arm 18 which terminates in a stationary electrical contact 22. Spring arm 18 is integral with plate 20 to which one electrical conductor may be fastened by a terminal screw or the like. A movable spring arm 24 is integral with plate 26 to which a second electrical conductor may be fastened by a terminal screw or the like. Movable spring arm 24 terminates in a movable contact 28. In the position shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, switch 10 is in the ON position; contacts 22 and 28 are engaged and the electrical circuit is closed, permitting current to flow between contacts 22 and 28.
As shown in FIG. 3, the actuator 15 has a short cylindrical shaft 32 on each side, only one of which is visible in FIG. 3, which engages notches 30 on the interior of the rear wall 40 (shown in FIG. 2) and the interior of the front wall. The actuator 15 is held in place by cover plate 14 which retains each of the shafts 32 in a corresponding notch 30 and permits the shafts 32 to rotate within the notch 30. Extending from the bottom of actuator 15 is a cam 50, which engages movable spring arm 24 as the toggle lever is moved from the ON position to the OFF position and causes the movable spring are 24 to move downwardly towards the bottom wall 42 of switch body portion 12. This action separates the contacts 22 and 28 and opens the electrical circuit. When the toggle lever is moved from the OFF position to the ON position, as shown in FIG. 3, the movable spring arm 24 is free to move the movable contact 28 into engagement with stationary contact 22.
An extension 52 extends from the bottom of actuator 15; the bottom end of extension 52 receives thereabout a positioning spring 56, the other end of which is positioned in a recess 54 in bottom wall 42. Extension 52, recess 54 and spring 56 provide an over-center retaining mechanism to retain toggle lever 16 in each of two distinct positions.
Extension 52 is generally formed integrally with actuator 15, and is constantly in contact with spring 56. In order to prevent rapid wear of the extension at the bearing surface (that is, where the extension contacts the spring), the entire actuator is typically made of a durable nonconducting material (e.g. thermosetting plastic). There is a need for a toggle switch actuator that can be produced at lower cost while still being resistant to wear at the bearing surfaces.